Charlotte Belmonte
Just the Basics *'Full Name: '''Charlotte Anka Wojack *'Nicknames: Dot, Dottie *'''Birthdate: March 26th, 2072 *'Residence:' Stratford, London, UK *'Blood status: '''Unknown *'Language: 'English, some Polish, Grunting Magical Odds and Ends *'Wand: 'Pliant 9 ¾ yew wood with a dragon heartstring core (Ukrainian Ironbelly) *'Patronus: 'TBD *'Boggart: '''TBD Family and Friends Charlotte Wojack is the adopted daughter of Stella Wojack and Ogden Gusey, and their unique living situation significantly impacted her growing-up years and her beliefs about how relationships work. Friends Dima Toussaint Angelo Toussaint Zahra Kettleburn Michael Toussaint Kyroh Scabior Maddie Cooper Personal/Personality The Wojack-Gusey household is an interesting mix of personalities, and each of her parents left their mark on the clever and solemn little ginger they adopted. Stella Wojack, busybody midwife and Healer, can't keep a secret to save her life. With such an open personality, Stella struggles constantly at living in a house with the taciturn Ogden Gusey, who holds secrets and information close like prized jewels. Between the constant struggle to communicate with a mother who over-communicates and wants to dissect every moment and emotion in conversation, and the fight to build a relationship with a father figure who gives very little away, Dot tends towards being secretive and withdrawn herself. Knowledge is power and information given can never be taken back, and Dot prefers to err on the side of silence, speculation, and careful judgment before speaking. Although she can be bright and engaging with those who have earned her trust and who don't make her feel scrutinized, Dot often comes across as sullen and odd. She doesn't warm up easily to strangers, she doesn't devote a lot of time to those she doesn't care for, and she stares. A lot. With big blue eyes and a furrowed brow. Her general mistrust of strangers and her reticence to share even on a good day have developed in Dot a self-sufficiency and the tendency to try to handle things herself. The Wojack-Gusey household never really wanted for the basics during Dot's childhood - she never went hungry, she had clothes and toys and good schooling - but they are definitely not wealthy, and Dot's proximity to the Toussaint family throughout her childhood made that very apparent. Stella wanted very much for Dot to have a normal childhood, making her do chores for an allowance, declining to buy her new clothes when the old ones fit perfectly well, and enrolling her in some rather pedestrian after school activities to socialize Dot with 'normal' (read: non-Toussaint) children. Still, Dot has a stubborn streak and a singleminded willfullness to have her way, and any deprivations in her childhood were made over by her own ingenuity. She has a well developed sense of personal style, often wearing clothes she made over herself or carefully recreated to appeal to her aesthetic. Durmstrang Although Dot's best friend in the universe was attending Hogwarts, Dot was pleased in her way to be sent to her mother's alma mater, Durmstrang Academy. Aside from Dima Toussaint, other members of the Toussaint family had also attended Durmstrang, and Dot was looking forward to being part of that world. Unfortunately, from early on, she struggled to find her place at the school. Although Angelo Toussaint offered her some measure of protection and guidance, he had his own friends and housemates to occupy his time, and he couldn't do much to assist her in building relationships with her peers. Dot's quiet discomfort and trouble communicating came across to her classmates as snobbery, and she spent all term missing Dima and wishing she was anywhere but at Durmstrang. Just about the time that Hogwarts got snowed in and her letters from Dima dried up completely, Dot planned her escape from the school. Although she didn't even make it out of the building, her escape attempt made it very clear to her parents that Durmstrang wasn't working out for their daughter, although it took many conversations (one-sided, mostly, on the part of Dot's mother Stella) before they really understood how deeply unhappy she'd been at Durmstrang. It wasn't just missing her friend, but also failing to connect with any students or professors and the vague sense that Dot had been bullied, although she would never admit to that weakness. Hogwarts Second Year (2084-2085) Highlights: Meeting Kyroh (again) and Maddie (finally) and all the girl!jealousy - Getting Nimbus the Grey and making fish faces with Kyroh - TDK party crashing - The first Hogwarts Express train ride - Thestral spotting - Slytherin sorting and subsequent tantrum under the house table - Meeting Hady and mermaid watching - Meeting Sophie and That Boy - Whompy Willow introduction from Lex - Tree climbing with Kyroh - Dot becomes Little Red Riding Hood and makes a scene - Halloween!ghost party - Kyroh's superhero birthday - Learning to bedazzle through MAGIC - Surprise wedding of the century/ Dot's parents make it official - First fight with Dima and over SNOGGING (ugh) - Third Year (2085-2086) Highlights: Hormones, apparently - Second Hogwarts Express ride - Bart Maroon is terrible and steals the first kiss - Terrible, horrible Slytherin house meeting the first night - Maddie and Dot are BEST FRIENDS, OKAY? - Plays mail carrier with Oleander in Muggle Studies - Snogging Angelo in Hogsmeade - Dot becomes a big sister - Pranking the StarMan professor with Sophie - Kyroh kisses happen - Stargazing party with the big kids, including Gabe and That Boy Fresh Faces Design Contest, Dot makes it to the final round and designs for Bambi Fleming and Diarmuid Banner - Dima is kissing MADDIE??!?! - Kyroh and the Like Like LIKES - Fifth place top point earner for SlytherinCategory:Durmstrang Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class of 2091